The Not So Funny Prank
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Bridge and Jack pull a not very prank on Kat Manx and they frame it on poor Sky. Bridge and Jack maybe a little bit of OOC.


**A/N: This took me really no time to write because I'm getting faster all the time! I mean before I was like "how can anyone write one-thousand words" but now I can see how easy it is to write one-thousand words. It's a piece of cake!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers S.P.D. it belongs to Saban or Disney.**

* * *

**The Not So Very Funny Prank.**

* * *

Bridge had an idea, he was going to get Jack to help him pull a prank on Kat while she was at lunch out of her office; the very next day Kat Manx left her office to go have lunch at the cafeteria with everyone else, "Okay Jack, she's gone let's pull the prank!" Bridge said as he and Jack snuck into Kat's office.

While Jack and Bridge were in there; Jack saw that there was a cake waiting for Kat for when she came back from lunch, "I know what I'm going to do." Jack said as he pulled out a can of shaving cream and started to slowly and thinly spray the shaving cream on Kat's piece of white cake.

"There, now that'll taste wonderful!" Jack said as he stood up all the way looking down at the white cake that had just gotten some more _icing_ on it, so it would supposedly make it taste better.

Bridge walked over to Jack who was looking down proudly at that slice of cake that he had sprayed shaving cream on, "Sneaky, I wonder what I can do to make Kat hate Sky," Bridge said as he started to look around the room, he was looking for anything to mess-up somehow so he could frame it on Sky, so Sky would get yelled at and not Bridge for messing-up something in Kat's office.

Then Bridge walked over to Kat's favorite perfume so he could replace it with vinegar, "Hold on, what do you mean by blaming your dirty work on Sky?" Jack asked as he walked over to Bridge with a somewhat mean but yet inquisitive look on his face.

"I'm going to frame what I do here on Sky, so he gets yelled at and not me!" Bridge replied as he replaced Kat's perfume with vinegar that looked just like the bottle of perfume that Kat wears almost one-hundred percent of the time in S.P.D.

"You really are a rat Bridge, even though I was going to do the same thing," Jack replied as he gave an evil smile while still looking at Bridge who was now setting the vinegar bottle down in the spot that Kat always puts her perfume.

"You would?" Bridge asked as he looked at Jack with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Yes, I would blame my dirty work on Sky, because Sky is so easy to blame stuff on," Jack replied.

"I know, nobody believes him when he tries to defend himself." Bridge replied as he walked away from the "perfume" bottle and sat in Kat's chair in front of her computer so he could move some things around, nothing too harmful because it was just a prank.

"So, what should I mess-up now?" Jack asked Bridge as he looked around the room for anything to mess-up so they could see Kat get mad and yell at Sky for doing their dirty work.

"Try messing-up that clip board over there," Bridge replied as he typed on some keys on the keyboard.

"Okay, I'll try it, Sky is going to get blamed if I write over anything, and he is also going to get blamed for the rest of the stuff in here," Jack replied as he picked up the clip board and began to move some papers around on it and putting some pieces of paper behind each other.

"Yeah, poor Sky, but he does have broad shoulders, he can take care of himself." Bridge replied as he dragged some icons in the computer around, so it would be different from the way Kat had it set up.

"I am going to love the look on Kat's face when she comes in here." Jack said as he sat down the now messed-up clip board that had some important and some non-important stuff on it.

"Me too, she is going to be so mad at Sky." Bridge said then he used his legs to spin in the chair until he was facing away from the computer then he got up off the chair and walked over to Jack and put his hands on his hips.

"So, are we done?" Jack asked as he turned to face Bridge who was standing next to him from the right with his hands off of his hips now.

"We're almost done." Bridge replied as he looked around the room until he saw a picture of Kat Manx hanging up on the wall.

Jack also looked at the picture of Kat Manx hanging up on the wall, "I now what you're thinking," Jack said as he smiled a little bit.

"You do?" Bridge asked as he turned to face Jack who was standing on the left of him with his hands behind his back while still looking slightly up at the picture.

"Yeah, I do, you're going to do something to that picture of Kat hanging up on the wall over there," Jack replied as he looked at Bridge then he turned his head to look back at the picture of Kat Manx hanging up on the wall in the office.

"You're right; I am going to do something to that picture of Kat over there." Bridge replied as he looked at Jack then he turned his head to look at the picture for a moment then he walked up to it to do something to it.

Bridge took the picture off the wall, sat it on a nearby table, pulled out a marker, and then he began to draw on it; Bridge drew a mustache on Kat's picture, he drew a big bushy beard on it, and he also drew glasses on the picture, "This is the real Kat!" Bridge said as he put the picture back on the wall.

"You're good!" Jack said as Bridge hung the picture of Kat back up on the wall.

"Thanks, I always thought I was." Bridge replied as he backed up away from the picture.

"You're welcome." Jack replied as he looked at Bridge and Bridge looked back.

Bridge just nodded.

"So, what's the final thing we do in here?" Jack asked as he looked around the room with a big wide devious smile on his face.

"We sign Sky's name in this room," Bridge replied then he started to pull a can of spray paint out of his pocket.

"So, we're going to spray paint his name on a wall in here, that is sly!" Jack replied as Bridge started to paint on the walls while putting a rag up to his nose to try to keep most of the spray paint out of his lungs.

"Tell me about it." Bridge replied as he got done painting Sky's name on the wall.

Then Bridge put the can back in one of his pockets and walked out with Jack, when they got a little bit from Kat's office they both saw Kat walking back to her office, "Hi Kat." Bridge said as he and Jack walked by Kat.

"Hi Bridge, hi Jack." Kat replied as she also walked by them back into her office.

When Kat walked into her office almost everyone heard Kat scream Sky's name in anger, "Poor Sky." Jack said with his bottom lip puckered out.

Bridge just playfully shoved Jack's arm; Jack just smiled and laughed a little bit.

As we all know Sky lived that day, but he never forgave Bridge and Jack for doing that to him once he found out Bridge and Jack were the ones who had done it.

* * *

**Epilogue:** "Come on Sky, get over it!" Jack said the next day as they all sat down to eat lunch at the cafeteria.

"How can you expect me to get over what you two did to me yesterday?" Sky asked then he took a drink of milk out of his cup that was right in front of him on the left side.

"I don't know." Jack replied then they all started eating their lunch.

* * *

**E/N: THE END! Please R&R!**


End file.
